Hell
'''The Hell '''is a place where villains go when they DIE!!! Hell is under control of The Devil who loves to PWN everybody. The Hell was the worst place in the UnUniverse until it was invaded by SPARTANS!!! They ordered Devil to built a restaurant and later dined in it. After this Hell became the second worst place, after New York. Hell is also a place where Teletubby Land was built and founded. It is also the darkest, creepiest, and most miserable place in all the Universes. Circles of Hell Hell is divided into 9 circles, where villains who have committed some form of sin will go to. The circles are as follows: Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Treachery. Circle 1 - Limbo Limbo is the first circle of hell. There is nobody getting tortured here, just sorrow and separation from God. It is almost completely silent, except for the crying of babies. There is a tower located there, which leads to the River Acheron, which leads into the second circle of hell. Famous people sent to this circle were Nostradamus, Monkey D. Luffy, and Samuel Westing. Circle 2 - Lust This is where people who like to do naughty things go to. It is one of the darkest circles of hell, but also the smallest, and souls are tortured using a giant windstorm. Famous people sent here were Hajime Kunihiro, Edward Cullen, and Katz. Circle 3 - Gluttony People who like to eat are sent here. It is really muddy and swampy, and ruled by fat guys and a giant dog named Cerberus who tortures souls. Famous people sent here were Bowser, Homer Simpson, and Sailor Moon. Circle 4 - Greed The fourth circle of hell, where people who liked money were sent to. The souls here are forced to slam into each other with giant boulders, and forced to bathe in a pool of boiling gold. Plutus holds the key to the next circle of hell. Famous people sent here were Rip Torn, Mr. Krabs, and Ron. Circle 5 - Anger Angry and lazy people are sent here. Lazy people are forced to drown in the River Styx, and angry people are forced to beat each other up on land. Teletubby Land is located here. Famous people sent here were Alec Baldwin, Ren Hoek, Roronoa Zoro, and Jun Inoue. Circle 6 - Heresy The largest circle of hell, it is also the hottest, at a minimum temperature of 155 degrees. It is the circle which houses the City of Dis, a city where heretic souls are tortured in burning coffins. Koromo Ryuumonbuchi was born here. Famous people sent here are John Petrucci, Ronald McDonald, and Invader Zim. Circle 7 - Violence The 7th circle of hell, it is divided into 3 sections - violence towards others, violence towards oneself, and violence towards God. The first division has the river Phlegethon, where souls are tortured in a river of boiling blood by a Centaur with an arrow. The second division is where people are turned into trees which are attacked by Harpies. The third division is where people are burned in a desert. Famous people sent here are Toka Ryuumonbuchi, Adolf Hitler, George W. Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Vendetta Williams, Attila The Hun, and MANY frontmans of various black metal bands, including Varg Vikernes and Attila Csihar. Gezol lives here, in a house deep within the suicide woods. Circle 8 - Fraud People who have done fraudulent things are sent here. It is one huge spiral spiraling downwards, and is divided into 10 sections. Famous people sent here are Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants, Creed, Tomoki Sawamura, Hisa Takei, and Jack Thompson. Circle 9 - Treachery The final and most evil circle of hell, it is a frozen solid lake. Satan himself lives here. People are frozen in a pitch cold lake for eternity, never to see the light of day again. It is also the darkest circle of hell. Famous people sent here are Peter Griffin, Stu Pickles, Tommy Pickles, Crocodile, and Patrick Star. Category:Places Category:Evil Category:Areas Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Areas in Hell